Fighting For Us
by OFFwitHERhead
Summary: John Cena rolls with the thugs and Maryse hangs with the upperclass. then how is it when these two meet sparks fly?follow them on their journey of finding true love.John/Maryse
1. commotion

_Summary: John Cena rolls with the thugs and Maryse hangs with the upperclass. Then how is it when these to meet sparks fly? Follow them on their journey of finding true john/maryse._

_( a/n:this is before they made it into wwe)_

Chapter 1: Commotion

John cena was chillin' on the corner with some of his homies on a cold Friday night just talking trash and checking out the occasional broad that would walk by. When out of nowhere they heard a loud commotion coming from a block away. Then John's cousin Marc came from around the block signaling for them to come over to where he had been standing. When they arrived John saw his friend Bumpy Knuckles arguing with a group of rich snobs.

"Calm down Jake these thugs aren't worth our time."said Jake's right hand man, Brian.

Jake is one of the richest guys around New York. His dad owned the biggest oil company in Canada and when he died his family moved to New York and he left his son in charge of everything. Jake is your typical snobby rich playboy that thinks he's better than everybody. Brian is not as rich but just as arrogant as Jake, and he's really good at taking orders so they naturally became best friends.

"Im not gunna calm down until ashy knuckles or whatever he's called keeps his eyes off my girl"yelled an enraged Jake.

"It's not my fault the lady wants a real man and not a dush with a small boy's penis."B.K yelled back still trying to get Jake to hit him so he could kick his ass and it worked.(a/n: _B.K is Bumpy Knuckles._) Jake clenched his fists and was about to punch B.K. That's when John had seen enough but before he could intervene a small petite hand grabbed Jake's arm and pulled it back to his side.

"Jake please don't start a fight, your drunk and mom would go ape shit if she saw us on TMZ."said the mysterious girl with her heavy french accent. John was mesmerized, he hadn't seen a girl that beautiful in......forever. His heart beat faster every second he looked at her. She had platinum blonde hair that reached down to the mid of her back and gorgeous blue eyes that could stop a man dead in his tracks. She was around 5'8 with curves that could kill and had lucious lips that john wanted to give a french kiss. She was wearing a white Ed Hardy tank top with black skinny jeans that made her ass look huge.

Maryse felt someone staring at her and when she turned she saw the piercing blue orbs of john staring directly back at her. At that moment they both felt the butterfly's going crazy in their stomach's. but it was soon interrupted when Marc yelled"yo airhead you coming or you just gunna stand there all day?" Apparently he'd been staring at Maryse for a good minute.

"Oh my fault I'll be right there"said john as he ran to catch up to his crew. But before he did he shot Maryse a sexy smirk that made her heart melt. Usually she would go for the rockstar type guys with a billion tatoo's but something about him made her feel an immediate attraction. Was it his gorgeous chiseled body, or his baggy clothes, or even his sexy dimples? Nope it was his icy blues eyes that she wanted to stare into all day.

As john caught up to his friends he noticed goose bumps on his arms. He couldn't believe the effect she had on him, he had just met her and she already sent chills through his body. It wasn't even a real introduction, I mean he hadn't even said one word to her let alone know her name. Even though he wanted so badly to get to know her he knew there was a slim chance of even seeing her again because of their totally different lifestyles. So he tried the bast he could to shake the feelings away . Little did they know that they would be seeing each other sooner than later.

"hey loverboy i saw you staring at that chick"said marc as a matter of factly.

"w-what are you talking about, all of a sudden i can't check out a hot babe?"john asked defensively

"well...i guess ur right"was all marc could get out before john interrupted him.

"ur dam right im right"john said feeling victorious.

"BUTTT i know u better than anyone, that was ur _i think im in love _stare_._"said marc proudly

"yea right i don't even know her name, besides im john cena and i don't fall in love."john said."u know me ima wam bam thank you ma'am kind of guy."_all though i could see myself marrying that woman in a heart beat....woah john what are u thinking get ur shit together, she's just some snobby rich girl."_

"ur telling me you don't know who that is?"asked marc. john just shook his head."that's maryse oullet,Jake's sister it's a good thing u don't have feelings for her."

"what do you mean?"john said staring intently at his cousin.

"i mean the whole she's rich your poor thing,she probably wouldn't give you the time of day."marc said like it was he most obvious thing in the world. john just dropped his head in dissappointment. he knew marc was probably right but john just couldn't get her out of his mind. now her name was ringing through his head._Maryse oullet...Maryse oullet that's probably the most amazing name iv'e ever heard._ but unknown to john, maryse was thinking about him at that same moment.

_A/N: and thats chapter 1 i hope you liked it, this was more like an introduction and it will get better as it goes along. This is my first story so cut the newbie some slack hopefully my work will get better as time goes wud be mucho appreciated but be e-z my heart is fragile :P_


	2. Good Idea

A/N: _thank you too all who reviewed! ur mucho cool_

Chapter 2:Good Idea

Jake's Apartment

after the club incident jake took the party back to his apartment before the paparazzi came. He and his girlfriend were in the corner shoving each others tongues down their throats while the rest of their friends were grinding to some music. Maryse also lived with her brother and she decided to lock herself in her room to get away from all the craziness. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling just wondering who that guy from the club was. She knew he was a thug by the way he dressed and who he was hanging out with and she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing and if he was thinking of her. _why are you even kidding yourself_ _he's not thinking of you he probably wants one of those ghetto girls and not some pretty rich girl who can't defend herself._ Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard brian trying to yell something to jake over the loud music, so she got up and went to see what was going on.

"Hey jake I got some good news for ya!" shouted brian over the music.

"Man can't it wait ima little busy over here"jake said while his girlfriend was sucking on his neck.

"But it's about those thugs that were at the club!"brian yelled. As soon as he finished his sentence jake's head shot up and it seemed he was starting to take interest because he had the party cleared out in less than 5 minutes.

"Now, what about those punks?" jake asked.

"Well I heard their all into the whole underground street fighting scene, and you know how my cousin brock is built like a cyborg?" jake nodded and let brian continue."so I was thinking we could get him to beat some sense into B.K and show him not to mess with us."brian said.

"Brian ur a fucking genius" jake said with a devilish grin.

"Wait so all the thugs from the club are going to be there?"asked maryse with one particular thug in mind."

"Yes, but maryse please don't be a party pooper and go and rat us out to mom."begged jake.

"Oh I won't as long as you let me go with you."maryse said with a grin. Jake looked at her in suspicion but then just shrugged it off and said "fine, so when are we suppose to go to this thing?"

"Um, Brock gets here at noon tomorrow, so we'll just go tommorrow night"said brian.

The next day at the airport

"so what does this cousin of yours look like?" asked jake

"oh, um just look for someone with blonde hair and looks like the terminator."said brian.

"Is that him?"maryse pointed to a guy that fit the exact description of what brian had said. She thought he was okay looking but not as hot as john. As soon as he opened his mouth it just took what little appeal he had away because he sounded as dum as a doe-doe bird.

"Who is this pretty little blonde?"brock asked as he licked his lips. Maryse gave him a face as if to say she wasn't interested but jake seemed more than happy to introduce them.

" this would be my sister maryse!"jake said with a huge grin.

"Well it's very nice to meet you maryse"brock said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Maryse just forced a smile and went back to the car.

**FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS**

"So john you gunna fight tonight?"asked marc

"Man I don't know I just need to clear my head of some things."_like maryse_..

"Well if it's about maryse..."_it's like he reads my fucking mind._ "I heard jake was coming tonight with someone to kick B.K's ass, maybe he will bring her."marc said

"Jake's such a pussy I can't believe he got someone to fight for him, it doesn't matter though I will beat whoever he gets."said B.K. "And john you should stay away from that girl she's probably nothing but trouble."

"Watever, and who are you my dad or something?"_I hope she's going to be there tonight._


	3. Fight Club Part 1

Chapter 3: Fight club part 1

As everyone was arriving for the fights john kept his eyes glued to the entrance. He was hoping that if the jake rumor was true than hopefully maryse would be with him. John had been standing where he was for almost an hour and was about to leave when all of sudden there was a huge crowd forming around the etrance. Finally after a few moments he saw jake, brian and maryse...with some guy with his arm around her shoulders, at that moment john felt like he got stabbed in the heart with a sword that was on fire._ You idiot, of course a girl as hot as her has a boyfriend._

**_FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS_**

"Brian tell your cousin to get his arms off of me right now"maryse said through clenched teeth.

"Hey brock stay focused on the fight, maryse can wait for later."brian said.

"Fine" brock said as he removed his arm"so where is this guy I'm fighting?" he asked.

"Um I don't know, lets go find him"jake said "maryse stay there and don't move."

"Fine whatever "maryse said as they left. After a few moments she felt out of place so she decided to see if she could find john.

"Hey are you lost?"asked a very tall man.

"Erm, well kind of, it's my first time here"she said.

"Oh, you know what thats means don't you?"he asked with a mischievous grin.

"What does that mean?" maryse asked a bit nervous.

"Well, if it's your first time here you have to fight" he said as he grabbed her arm "come on I'll find you a good challenger"

"Let go of me!"maryse yelled as she tried to get away. Once he squeezed her arm tighter she started to whimper.

"Yo tommy let go, can't you see your hurting her!"a deep voice shouted.

"Aw come on john I just wanted to scare her I wasn't gunna hurt her."tommy said

"Well you did, so let go,"john said getting angry. Tommy did what he was told and then made his exit."are you alright?"asked john with concern.

"Yes, im fine thanks"she said with her back still turned. "My name is-"maryse couldn't finish her sentence because her face was only mere inches from who she had been looking for that whole time.

"Maryse"john said in almost a whisper. He didn't even realize it was her when he first came over. He just figured he'd spare someone the annoyance of tommy. He couldn't tell who it was because they had there back to him the whole time. But now he could definitely tell it was her because he could remember her face anywhere.

"Ye, um how'd you know my name?"she asked taking a few steps back after she realized how close they were. _who cares how he knows my name, hopefully the next time he says it it'll be out of pleasure.......whoa I need to get my hormones in check_

"Oh i-uh-um-my cousin told me."john said nervously."_wow smooth, you idiot._ "Im john by the way" he said trying to regain his cool.

"So whats a girl like me suppose to do around here anyways?"asked maryse

"Well the main idea is to fight thus_ Fight Club_" john said with a smirk."but seeing as you couldn't hurt a fly I guess ima have to protect you, so come with me if you want to live"john said which made maryse giggle.

"Okay Mr. Terminator , but I was thinking we could get out of here for some ice cream, I really don't like watching fights."said maryse with a smile.

"Are you sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind?" asked john. Maryse gave him a confused look. "You know, the big guy you walked in with."john said. Now it was john's turn to be confused as maryse started laughing.

"He is not my boyfriend"she said through her laughter. "He's not even my friend. My brother needs him to fight someone, and now he is like obsessed with me. I mean he just doesn't get the hint that I don't like him."maryse finished. After she said that jhon let out a sigh of relief.

"In that case I would love to take you out for ice cream, but I gotta stay and support B.K in his fight."said john as he took her hand "come on well go in B.K's office, that way I'll get a better view of the fight and there's a couch in their so you'll be comfortable"he said leading the way through the crowd.

When they arrived at the office marc was already there with a couple of girls. "Whoa john you don't waste anytime do ya?" marc said.

"Marc shut up, I found tommy harassing her so I decided to help out." john said

"But it's an awful big coincidence, don't you think?" said marc. At this point maryse had confusion plastered all over her face. "Oh he didn't tell you?"marc asked directed towards maryse. "John hasn't been able to stop thinking about you since our little run in at the club." marc said and began to laugh.

Maryse turned to see that john's face was bright red. She could't figure out if it was from embarrassment, anger, or both. So she went over to him and whispered in his ear "it's ok johnny I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either." as she pulled away from john's ear he shot her a quick smile before going over to a lounge chair since the big couch was already occupied by marc and the 2 girls. Having nowhere else to sit maryse walked over to john and sat down on his lap. She saw the shocked expression on his face, he probably didn't expect her to be so foward with him. "Do you not want me to sit on your lap?"maryse asked while getting up. John grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down to him before saying "I wouldn't want you anywhere else." When she looked in his eyes she could see the truthfullness, so she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Awwwwww johnny" marc and the other 2 girls said which made maryse blush.

"Shut up only she can call me that"john said before he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him while in his head he was screaming._ YES YES YES YES YES!_


	4. Fight Club Part 2

A/N: _I haven't updated in a while cuz iv'e been busy with school work but ill try to update you to all who reviewed!_

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight we have a special treat!" shouted the announcer. "A new comer by the name of Brock is challenging B.K to a match and the question is do you accept?"asked the announcer giving the mic to B.K.

"Bring that bitch ass brock on!"B.K said with confidence.

Once B.K said this brock entered the circle that the crowd had formed and glared at B.K

**FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS**

"Oh god this isn't gunna go well"said maryse.

"Why do you say that?" asked john with his eyes glued on the fight about to occur.

"Jake and brian were telling brock to not just win the fight but they wanted him to really hurt B.K in the process. and I heard brock tell jake that he likes to fight dirty."maryse said as she started playing with her hair.

"Hey don't worry about it, B.K is tougher than you think, besides it's fight club everyone fights dirty." john said taking his hand in hers and entwining their fingers.

**Back to The Fight...**

"Are both of you ready?" asked the announcer. Each man nodded their head. "Okay, in 3...2...1...fight!"

Right off the bat B.K came charging at brock with body shots and worked his way up to his face. While B.K was throwing punches brock pushed B.K off of him. B.K stumbled backwards towards the crowd, which led to him getting knee'd in the back by jake. This made B.K fall to his knee's which was followed by loud boo's from the crowd. Brock took advantage of B.K being down so he did a running drop kick to his face. Then, brock went to pick up B.K and as he did B.K rammed him into a nearby support beam. This caused brock to fall to the ground, while he was momentarily paralyzed B.K mounted him and started throwing lefts and rights. After a couple of shots brock started gushing blood from his nose. This must have triggered something inside of him because he got a burst of energy and out of nowhere he power bombed B.K. As soon as B.K tried to get up brock kicked him in the ribs which caused B.K to start coughing up blood. Once brock saw this he just started toying with him until everyone heard the echoing of police sirens and saw the red and blue flashing lights quickly encircling the building. During all the commotion brock pulled out a switch blade and stabbed B.K in the gut. The last thing he saw was jake standing over him saying "you shouldn't have messed with us!"

**FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS**

"Shit were trapped "said marc knowing the police were right outside the door.

"Quick everyone out the window!"john said as everyone started exiting through the window to the alley below.

"John I can't go with you, I have to go with my brother."said maryse.

"He's probably gone by now, please just trust me"john said extending his hand to her. She reluctantly took his hand as he helped her out the window. It's not that she didn't trust him she just wanted to make sure her brother was okay. As she reached the window she realized they were pretty far up from the ground.

"He-he, I forgot to mention we are on the second floor"john said with a cheesy smile but it was soon erased as he heard the police breaking down the door. "Hurry!" maryse did as she was told and jumped on a dumpster and met up with marc and his groupies.

"Freeze!" yelled the police as they fired off a single shot before john disappeared out the window.

"Shit!"john yelled in agony as he met up with everyone.

"John are you alright?"asked marc.

"Uh yeah"john said trying to hide the pain. "Lets just head back to the apartment before they find us.


	5. I'll Protect You

**John and Marc's Apartment**

"Whoo that was close, looks like we're not going anywhere for a while"marc said peeking out the window and seeing a bunch of police cars going up and down the street.

"Ye but like I said my brother's probably looking for me right now so I gotta get going."said maryse walking towards the door.

"Wait no!" john said closing the door on her. "You can't go"

maryse curiously raised an eyebrow and asked "why not?"

"Because...marc's right theres a bunch of police out there, and our cops aren't like yours, they will hurt you the first chance they get."said john.

"Way to think fast johnny boy"marc said.

John picked up a nearby flower pot and threw it at marc's head, luckily john's aim was not as good as usual so marc ducked out the way.

"Hey there's no need for violence"marc said.

"I told you not to call me that."said john. "Anyway you can have my room maryse I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Actually I'm sleeping on the couch, cuz I let those two girls have my room. I could always just sleep with maryse in your bed, it's king size anyway."

"No offense but I'd rather sleep with john"said maryse. "Is that ok with you?"

"Yea that's fine"john said following maryse into the room.

"Don't make to much noise you two!" they heard marc yell before closing the door.

"So how many girls have you brong in here Mr. cena ?" maryse asked playfully.

"None actually, usually when I bring girls home I take them to marc's room, but don't tell him that."john said while limping to sit on his bed.

"Are you okay?" asked maryse noticing the pained expression on john's face.

"Yea I'm fine."john said.

"No your not, move your hand." maryse said grabbing his hand that was covering the side of his abdomen. "Omg your bleeding."

"I'll be okay the bullet just grazed the skin."john said.

"At least let me clean it up." said maryse "here take this off." she said pulling at the hem of his shirt. Once john got the shirt off all maryse could say was. "Wow"

"What?"asked john.

"Nothing, I just never realized how built you were"said maryse.

"Ye, well you have to be in shape to fight."said john.

"True, so where do you keep your first aid stuff?" maryse asked from the bathroom.

"Um top shelf"john said.

Maryse returned to john's side with some rubbing alcohol and a towel. "This might burn a little bit." she said while putting some alcohol on the towel. John just nodded his head. "I'll try to be as gentle as possible"she said. As soon as the towel with the alcohol on it touched the cut john let out a yelp. When maryse heard this she started blowing on the cut to get rid of the burning sensation. This was getting john a little to "excited" so he tried to calm himself down. _Marc in a bikini, marc in a bikini _john thought to himself.

"All done"maryse said feeling accomplished.

"Yup nice job."john said with a yawn.

"I guess that means it's bed time."maryse said

"Yes it does."john said removing his jeans and putting on basketball shorts. "On my bottom drawer I have some boxers you can borrow and you can pick out a shirt from my closet."john said while getting into bed. Maryse picked out a pair of plain white boxers and a redsox jersey.

When john saw what maryse was wearing he got a little turned on. "You know that's my favorite jersey"john said playfully.

"Oh really?, now I know I don't know much about sports but don't new york and boston have a rivalry?"asked maryse.

"Ye but I was born in boston, when I turned 18 marc and I moved out here."said john.

"So how did you get this scar on your neck?" maryse asked as she straddles john's lap.

"I was fighting some guy in a alley and he pulled a knife out on me, but luckily B.K helped me out before the guy could do anymore damage. That was the day I met B.K, he offered me a job as a fighter and the rest is history."said john. As maryse ran her fingers over john's scar he started getting goose bumps. When maryse saw this she instinctively started to kiss john's neck. John quickly flipped her over onto her back so he was on top of her. At first he just stared into her eyes but once he saw her lick her lips he took that as an invitation to go for a kiss. Immediately maryse wrapped her arms around john's neck to deepen the kiss and as time went by it became more and more passionate. After a few minutes john moved his hand under maryse's shirt and let it travel up her stomach to her breasts. Once maryse felt john's warm hand on her bare skin she started to panic. "John I'm sorry I can't do this" she said as she pushed john off of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be pushy or anything."john said sincerely.

"No no it's not your fault I'm the one who started it, it's just I don't want to rush into things, I mean we haven't even gone on a date." said maryse.

"I don't want to rush into things either, your real special to me and I don't want to ruin what we got by doing something we are not ready for."said john

both situated themselves on opposite sides of the bed and laid there trying to fall asleep. John could sense how uncomfortable maryse was so he said. "You know I meant what I said" which made maryse turn to face him.

"What?" she asked

"that you really are the first girl I allowed in my room." john said "please don't feel uncomfortable around me."

"Thank you....and I don't." maryse said with a reassuring smile.

"Good now go to sleep" john said as he closed his eyes. Maryse did the same and they both soon fell asleep.

A couple of hours later maryse woke up to hearing gun shots. When she looked to her side she saw john fast asleep like nothing was happening. "John get up" she said pushing him a little.

"W-what?" asked john still half asleep.

"Don't you hear that?" she asked as another gun shot went off.

"Oh, I guess I'm used to it by now, there's always shooting going on around here." John said scratching the back of his head. "Come here" john said opening his arms inviting maryse to snuggle up against him. As soon as she was in his arms she felt safe and at peace. "Don't worry I'll protect you" john whispered in her ear. Within a few moments they both fell back to sleep.


	6. UPDATE

A/N: sorry I haven't been updating..I have been soooo caught up with school work and on top of that I kind of have writers block..ughhh,so I'll try to start writing more..but I can't make any promises.:D.....the only thing I can promise is that I will have another chapter up by monday.


	7. Hoes Before Bros?

_A/N: wowerz I haven't updated in a while...but I did promise a chapter by Monday n I don't lie so here it is!! Much love to all who reviewed. :D_

_also just to clarify things...maryse is 19 and john is 21. also someone asked what B.K means and it means Bumpy Knuckles._

the next morning john was woken up by the early sun shining through his window. After remembering the events from last night he took his arm and reached across the other half of the bed to where maryse was laying, only to feel the bed under his hand. As john wiped the sleep from his eyes he sat up in the bed and realized she was gone. But he did notice a note on the pillow next to him.

_Dear john, I'm so sorry for leaving you all alone this morning, but I had to get back to my brother before he goes and rats me out to my mom ....and then she would become worried, and it would become this whole big thing, but anyways you looked so adorable while you were sleeping that I figured I'd let you sleep. If you want to call me heres my number.._

John quickly grabbed his phone and entered maryse's number into it before he went to take a shower.

**FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS**

"Jake, I'm home!" shouted maryse as she entered her and jake's apartment.

"In here!" yelled jake. When maryse followed his voice she found him and brian playing video games.

"Wow it's great to see how much you care about your sister." maryse said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, I told you to stay put but you didn't listen." said jake still concentrated on the game. After jake said this brock came running through the house shouting. "Jake, I went spying on maryse and I found out that she stayed with john cena last night!" although the moment became bitter sweet once he saw maryse standing there. After hearing this jake jumped up from the game he was playing to scream at maryse while maryse was screaming at brock.

"What the hell were you doing with that thug!?" jake yelled at maryse

"Why the hell were you spying on me!?" maryse yelled at brock

"Why didn't you tell me she was here!?" brock yelled at jake.

"Yes, I won!" yelled brain as everyone turned around to glare at him. "What?"

Jake walked over to him and slapped him on the back of the head. " NO MORE GAMES!" yelled jake out of fustration. Then he grabbed maryse by her arm and flung her in her room.

"You can't just lock me up in my room, I'm a grown woman!" yelled maryse.

"You're only 19, and I don't need my 19 year old sister hanging out with thugs and acting like a slut." said jake which made maryse yell vulgar things at him in french. "If you keep talking to me like that I'm going to throw brock in there and let him have his way with you." he yelled.

"You wouldn't..." challenged maryse.

"Well if you're going to act like a slut then I'll treat you like a slut!" yelled jake whick made maryse become silent. Once jake heard no noise coming from the room he walked away to join brain and borck in the living room.

Maryse collapsed on her bed and started ballin her eyes out. So many thoughts were running through her head._ How can jake do this to me? Would he really let brock rape me? I hope john's not mad at me for leaving him....john! Please god let him call me._

**_FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS_**

At around 4 pm john met up with marc at starbucks. The only thing he remembered marc say was that B.K was in the hospital. John couldn't really pay attention as thoughts of maryse clouded his mind. So he decided to ask marc for advice.

"Do you think I should call her?" Asked john.

"Who?" asked marc

"Maryse, she left me her number" said john.

"She left you her number?"asked marc as john nodded his head. "Then what are you waiting for, call her already." said marc

"Alright alright" said john as he took out his phone and dialed her number.

"And make it fast we gotta go visit B.K in the hospital!" yelled marc as john exited the starbucks to get some privacy.

**_FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS_**

Maryse had finally started to calm her crying down when her cell phone rang.

"Hello" she said through sniffles.

"Maryse, are you okay?" asked a familiar male voice.

"Who is this" she asked

"It's john, maryse whats wrong?" asked john. After hearing it was john maryse started to cry again.

"No I'm not okay, I came home to find out my borther wasn't even worried about me until brock came in and said he was spying on me, and told jake I stayed with you, so then jake got all pissed off and locked me up in my room like a 6 year old, so then I I started to yell at him and he told me that if I didn't shut up he was gunna let brock have his way with me." maryse said once again crying. "I think he was gunna let brock rape me"

"What!?, where do you live?" asked john,

"On 255 Bolender street, but please don't come here, I don't want you to get hurt" maryse said

"I can't make any promises" john said as he hung up the phone.

**_FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS_**

John made his way back in the starbucks about 15 minutes after he came out.

"Dude what part of _make it fast_ don't you understand, B.K wants us to be at the hospital in 10 minutes!" said marc.

"I can't go with you." said john

"And why the fuck not?" asked marc.

"Because I gotta go get maryse, I just called her up and she said jake locked her up in her room and almost let brock rape her." john said.

"Listen cuz, thats sounds pretty messed up, but what about bros before hoes." said marc

"I'm sorry but she's real special to me." said john.

"Fine, I just hope you know what you are doing" said marc.

"Thanks" said john as he hugged marc and ran out the starbucks.

**_FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS_**

After john hung up on maryse she was just hoping that he was smart enough to stay away. But her theory was soon shot down once she saw him soaking wet on her balcony. So she opened the balcony door to let him in.

"Did you know it is raining out?" said john playfully as he ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Didn't I tell you not to come" said maryse a bit aggravated

"And I told you I couldn't make any promises, besides I'm not hurt" said john as he did a little twirl. "See I'm still in one piece" he said which made maryse laugh.

"Stop making me laugh, jake will hear me." said maryse as she stared at the door then back at john.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" asked john.

"No, I don't want to get into anymore trouble than I already am." she said.

"You'll be fine, while I was climbing your balcony I saw a bunch of people come in your apartment with beer and snacks, so I'm sure they'll be occupied for a few hours, and I believe someone owes me a date" john said with a smirk.

"Okay...but isn't it raining" she said.

"Nope, see that's the beauty of new york weather, it can change out of nowhere." he said.

"Alright" maryse said finally giving in. " let me just go get cleaned up first." She said as she went into the bathroom. A few moments later she came back out with her hair up in a pony tail and only eyeliner on. At that moment john could tell that she didn't need any make up to look sexy and that she had natural beauty. Maryse caught john staring at her and asked. "What?"

"You look so beautiful." john said sincerely

"Shutup" maryse said blushing.

"Okay, lets go." john said as they made there way out the apartment.

"Sooooo, where are we going?" asked maryse.

"It's a surprise" john said with a grin.

Once they got to there destination maryse got even more confused once she saw a sign that said _Coney Island._

"Coney island?... I thought they were closed?" She said.

"Nope, this is the last week they are open and I figured you've never been, so here we are." john said as he bought there tickets.

Maryse had so much fun there. John even won her a teddy bear. They went on almost all the rides. Even the roller coaster. But that took a lot of convincing for john to go on because he was afraid of heights. The only ride left was the ferris wheel.

"Hells no, theres no way I'm going on that" said john with his arms crossed.

"But you went on the roller coaster." said maryse

"Ye but the roller coaster was done in 30 seconds, this thing lasts a good 5 minutes." said john.

"Oh come on do it for me, pweese" said maryse with the puppy dog face.

"Nope, that face might have worked for the roller coaster, but it aint working now." john said standing his ground.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find a big brave man to go on with me" she said looking around.

Jealousy over took john as he grabbed maryse's hand and they went on the ferris wheel. While they were on it maryse was saying anything and everything to keep john's mind off the fact that they were way above the ground.

"So what do you want to do with your life, I mean you can't do the fight club thing forever." said maryse.

"I know, but I've been researching and there are plenty of real jobs out there that involve fighting, and by real I mean legal, so I'll just have to look around." John said. "What about you?"

"Anything that falls between modeling and using my karate skills would be my dream job." she said as the ride finally finished.(_A/N: haha I never thought English class would come in handy, but It did cuz I just used a bit of foreshadowing...oh noes I say to much :x... back to the story :D_)

john was standing on the edge of the balcony helping maryse back into her room when they heard the loud music and a bunch of drunk people yelling "chug".

"Will you be okay?" Asked john.

"Ye it's okay, thank you for the most amazing day of my life." said maryse.

"Trust me the feeling is mutual babe" said john. Maryse grabbed his face and started kissing him. John immediately kissed back and when maryse ran her tongue over his bottom lip he was more than happy to give her entrance. When maryse's tongue entered john's mouth he let out a throaty moan. Unlike the kiss they shared the night before which was full of lust, this one was full of love and passion, it was one of those kisses that make you go weak in the knees. Which was unfortunate for john because he was still on the edge of the balcony, so when they broke apart john fell backwards, but luckily for him a bush broke his fall.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Asked maryse as she looked on from above.

"Are you kidding?, I'm fantastic, that was the most amazing kiss I ever had!" John said with a grin from ear to ear.

Maryse let out a sight of relief and then rolled her eyes. "Go home cena" she said.

"What about teddy?" asked john holding up the bear.

"I promise to visit him every week." she said playfully.

"You better, or else I'm making you pay child support." john said with a smirk. Just then one of the motion sensor lights came on and john ran out of there before anyone could see him. Both of them had the same thought.. _best day ever!!!_


	8. It's A Surprise!

_A/N: this chapter contains rape!(oh no!) Anyways you have been warned..thank you reviewers..now on with the story._

**2 weeks later...**

John and maryse were on another date, this had been date number 5 since going to coney island. So far they have been sneaking in and out without anyone noticing them. With any mention of john, jake would hit maryse so she just stop bringing up the subject. Jake obviously didn't know maryse and john were going on these dates, because if he did she would get more than a beating. John on the other hand had told marc about them going out, and marc was happy for him. But there had been much tension between B.K and john.

_**Flashback..**_

_After john's date with maryse to coney island ended it was about 9 o'clock. John was just walking around aimlessly when he realized that he still hadn't seen B.K at the hospital yet. John took off running towards the southside hospital to where B.K was being held. He knew B.K was going to be extremely angry for john ditching him to hang out with some girl,so he figured he wouldn't bring that part up._

_Once john opened the door to the room B.K was being held he recieved an evil glare from B.K. John looked over to marc who had a guilty look on his face, and john knew that he must have told B.K about the date._ _John sheepishly walked over to a nearby arm chair and sat down_. _B.K was staring a whole right through john, and when john looked up he met the furious eyes of B.K._

_So, how was your date?-asked B.K_

_It was um,.go..-was all john could get out._

_Shut up, do you really think I give a shit how your stupid date went?...it's a rhetorical question retard-B.K said when he noticed john was about to answer._

_Look I'm sorry, I feel like an ass ok, it that what you wanted to hear?-said john_

_NO! I don't care if your sorry, after I save your fucking life and take you off the streets this is how you repay me? I could have died in this fucking hospital and all you care about is taking out your fucking whore!-said B.K_

_Her name is maryse! And don't you ever call her a whore again or i'll-said john_

_or you'll what?-said a furious B.K_

_Whoa whoa guys chill out, look john said he was sorry and I'm sure it will never happen again.-said marc._

_Fine! But I f I see or hear that you are hanging out with the enemy again, I will have you killed for treason, understood?-said B.K_

_Watever-said john as he exited the hospital._

_**end of flashback....**_

So it was safe to say that B.K had no idea about these little dates either. John was walking hand and hand with maryse towards the nassau coliseum when john stopped maryse and took out a blindfold.

Another suprise!?-asked maryse with a smile.

Yup, I will take it off when we get inside and the event starts-said john.

John carefully led maryse inside and took both of them to there seats. Maryse heard the crowd start cheering and a series of explosions go off, and then john took her blindfold off. Maryse eyes automatically darted to a large screen that said _wwe raw._

Wrestling?-asked maryse with a puzzled look.

Yup, this is just the first part of your surprise, I'll explain more later-said john.

A few matches had gone by and maryse was really enjoying herself. She loved the atmosphere of just being there. Maryse was quite surprised when she heard a feminine entrance music and she saw trish stratus and lita walk out.

I didn't know that women wrestled, and they actually look really pretty, I wouldv'e thought that any girl that wrestled was one of those ugly bodybuilders.-maryse said to john.

John just smiled at her and then a little boy that was sitting next to maryse decided to join her conversation.

Actually der is one diva named chyna dat looks like a guy, but besides her tha rest are really pwetty, two of dem even was in playboy.-said the little boy.

Derek did you just hear what your son said?-said the mother of the boy

what it's true, daddy has da magazines in his drawer-said the boy as both john and maryse started laughing.

It's not good to tell lies jimmy-said the father so nervously that you could tell he was lying.

I think it's time we go!-said the mom as she pulled the father and son out by the ears.

The rest of the show was pretty uneventful, and maryse was just wanting to find out what the second part of the surprise was.

That was sooo fun!-said maryse as her and john got in the car.

Good because it has a lot to do with the second part of the surprise.-said john.

So what's the surprise?-asked maryse

well it's kind of like a offer, anyways...I was wondering if you would like to run away and start a new life with me?-asked john nervously.

What why?-asked maryse

well, I just hate trying to hide our relationship, and I just want me and you to have a happy life together, and it's obvious that we can't have that here, and I swear that if your brother hits you one more time I'm going to seriously hurt him. And as for the wrestling thing, when you were describing your dream job this fit the description. You get to be beautiful and kick ass at the same time. And I loved wrestling as a child so this would be my dream job also, and I know someone back in boston that can get us into the industry and give us a place to stay...so what do you say?-said john

john, i don't know, what about our friends and family?-asked maryse

forget about them, all they have done is try to keep us apart,..please maryse I..I..I love you-john said hers blue eyes connecting with his own. Maryse started to cry and john took his hand and wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

Please don't cry, I never wanted to upset you, I just can't live without you-said john

it's okay im not upset, it's just im confused...I have all these emotions going through me right now and..-said maryse before john grabbed her face and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

I'll go with you-maryse said with a smile as john kissed her again.

You don't realize how happy you have just made me-said john.

The ride back to maryse's apartment was a quiet one. Both of them were off in there own little world thinking of how this would all work out. Before they knew it they arrived at maryse's apartment. John got out of the car and went around to the other side to open the door for maryse.

I would walk you to your door, but...well you know-john said with a slight chuckle.

Yeah I know-said maryse as she reached on her tip toe to give john a passsionate kiss.

I love you too-maryse said against john's lips, which made john get the biggest smile on his face.

So I guess I'll come back here tomorrow at 7?-asked john as he was getting in his car.

Yup, I'll be packed and ready once you get here-said maryse

okay, I love you-said john which made maryse stop and turn around with a big grin on her face.

Love you too-she said like a giddy school girl.

As maryse climbed her balcony to her room she noticed something was not right. Through the darkness that was casting over her room, maryse carefully walked over to the light switch and flipped it on. Once the room lit up she immediately regretted turning on the light. Maryse saw the sight of brock sitting on the edge of her bed smiling evilly at her. As she turned around to run out the door she was blocked by jake who slammed the door shut on her face and locked it.

Ok jake the joke is over, this is not funny, open the door.-said a scared maryse.

This is no joke, I told you if you want to act like a slut then you will be treated like one..I warned you about seeing that thug cena, so now you will be punished....I hope you and brock have a nice time-jake said from the other side of the door and then turned to brain.

Come on brian lets give these two some privacy-said jake.

Bian please help me!-yelled maryse.

Hold on-said brain as he turned back and walked towards the door.

You might need these-said brian with a evil laugh as he slid a pack of condoms under the door.

Maryse banged her hands against the door until she realized it was no use. She had her head resting on the door as tears slid down her cheeks when she felt brocks hot breath on her neck. From the moment brock was kissing roughly over her whole body to the moment he entered her and took her innocence away all maryse thought was _john I love you._

_**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! So PLEASE review! thank you my people**_, _**I'm out like shout. **_


	9. Hey Mama! Bye Mama!

_A/N: thank you people who reviewed, your aren't just the bomb, your the whole nuclear fucking explosion. love you lots!!_

**The next day...**

It was around noon and john was anxiously waiting for 7 o'clock to roll by._ Only 6 more hours_ john thought to himself as he looked at the clock. He couldn't wait to get on the road and start driving with maryse to the start of there new life together. But somewhere deep inside john he was sensing that something was wrong. So he decided to call maryse just to see if she was still okay with this whole plan he had brewing. Five rings went by until john realized that she wasn't picking up her phone._ I hope she is not having any second thoughts, maybe she just can't talk on the phone right now _john thought to himself, so he sent her a text. Then marc walked into the apartment and saw john looking nervous as hell. Marc was the only person that john had told about him and maryse running away, but john hadn't told marc where he was going.

So I guess you aint gunna tell me where your headed?-asked marc

nope, it's not that I don't trust you but... I don't trust you-said john

hey it's cool, if I were you I wouldn't tell me either, so what's juliet up to anyway?-asked marc

I wish I knew, she isn't picking up her phone so I just sent her text, I hope she doesn't change her mind-said john.

Pshh I doubt she will, I mean who could turn down a sexy piece of ass like you-said marc trying to lighten the mood.

You have to say that because you're my cousin-john said all depressed.

Look I'm not letting you mope around this place for another 6 hours, lets go get something to eat I'm starving-said marc.

**FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS**

maryse was on her bed with her legs curled up to her chest rocking back and forth. she had was crying through the whole night. Every time she closed her eyes the horrifying events from the previous night would enter her head. Brian had taken brock to the airport so he could go back to canada. Maryse could hear jake racing around from the outside of the door and then she heard his foot steps gettin nearer and nearer to the door until he had it fully open. Maryse could feel his eyes on her but she refused to look at him, she couldn't she felt so betrayed by her own brother.

Maryse look at me!-said jake. Maryse slowly turned her head at jake with a bitter face

what?-she said softly but you could tell the anger in her voice

mom is coming here today, and you better not tell her about anything that happened or you will be reliving it again!-said jake. Suddenly he heard maryse's phone go off signaling that she had a missed call. He walked over to it and flipped it open to reveal a missed call from john.

It looks like lover boy just called you-said jake as a new text message appeared.

Aww he sent you a text... I think he is worried , maybe you should call him back and tell him that your not gunna be able to join him on his little trip and you don't want to continue seeing him.-said jake

how did you know about that?-asked maryse

don't ask questions, just tell him you can't go!-said jake

what if he asks, why?-asked maryse

just make something up-jake said.

Fine-said maryse as she dialed john's number and heard someone pick up.

John...-said maryse

**FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS**

john was eating lunch with marc and he got maryse's phone call. John signaled to marc that it was maryse calling him, and marc let john excuse himself from the table.

_John...-said maryse_

maryse are you ready yet, I was kind of getting worried when you didn't answer my calls-said john.

_I'm sorry I was just taking a shower and thinking about some things-she said while tryin to fight back tears_**.**

Oh, what kind of things were you thinking about?-asked john

_i..i..can't go with you, I have a life here and I'm sorry if you can't be apart of it, and I think we should stop seeing each other-said maryse as she was now crying._

What!? You can't mean that, I won't believe you-john said as his eyes started to water.

_John I'm sorry, but don't come for me, I have made my mind and I won't be going with you-she said._

Maryse, I'm not leaving with out you, i'm coming over there..I want you took look me in the eyes and tell me if that is what you really want.-he said.

_No john don't come over here, I never wanted to be with you, it was just a bet me and some friends made, I..I never loved you-maryse said as she hung up the phone._

Those words stung in johns heart so much. He was angry and sad at the same time. But he refused to believe any word maryse was telling him, he could tell there was something that maryse wasn't telling him and he intended to find out. Just as john put his phone in his pocket, marc ran up to him holding his own cellphone in his hand with a text message open on it.

John. You gotta get outta here now, someone told B.K about you and maryse and he is sending his people here now to get you.-said marc

john didn't even move, he didn't care what happened to him. He was nothing without maryse, he felt nothing. Marc's words had gone through one ear and out the other.

John you gotta go now!get out of town!-marc said yelling as he hit john on the back of the head.

I just gotta take care of some things first-john said as he went running towards maryse's place.

**FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS **

maryse had cleaned herself up and got changed into new clothes and went into the living room and sat down on their big couch. Jake was running around cleaning things up so when their mom arrived everything would be presentable. When he walked by maryse and saw how awful she looked, guilt was immediately washing over him. Although he was a heartless bastard he still felt bad for what he had done to maryse. It was like the jakel and hide effect, one minute he was nice and the next he was evil.

Look maryse, I'm sorry let's just put this in our past okay?-jake said as he put a hand on maryse's shoulder.

Don't ever touch, your not even my brother anymore, your just sick-said maryse as she moved further down the couch.

You know what I was just trying to be nice, but now I don't really give a shit, you deserved everything you got-said an angry jake.

Just then both of them heard a knock at the door and jake went to go open it.

That's probably mom, just act normal-jake said as he opened. Once it was opened a very tall women that looked like an older version of maryse appeared and engulfed jake in a giant hug.

Oh my god I have missed you guys soo much!-she said as she continued to hug jake and said some other things in french.

Maryse, my baby girl, come over here and give your mother a hug**-**thier mom said as she opened her arms and invited maryse in for a hug.

What's wrong with you?, it looks like you've been crying your eyes out-she said.

Maryse fought back tears and then glanced over her moms shoulder and saw jake mouth to her _don't tell her._

Nothing important mom, just some boy problems-maryse said as she glared at jake.

Did jake go into protective brother mode, and drive the boy away?- thier mom asked.

I guess you could say that-maryse said.

Well don't worry there is plenty more sea for the fish, or is it fish in the sea?..well one of those american phrases- thier mom said which made maryse laugh.

There's that beautiful smile of yours- she said.

Then jake heard a noise coming from maryse's room. So he had to come up with a plan to excuse himself**, **and see what it was. He figured it was john, and that maryse must have not been that convincing on the phone. He knew that if maryse knew john was here than jake was going to be in some big trouble.

umm, maryse, why don't you go and show mom the kitchen so she can make something, I miss those old home cooked meals, I'm just gonna go check on something.-said jake.

Um, okay, follow me, the kitchen is this way-maryse said to her mom.

As soon as both women were in the kitchen, jake ran to maryse's room prepared for what he was about to see. with a gun in hand jake entered maryse's room and closed the door behind him. As he looked around he noticed that there was no one in the room, and everything seemed in order. As he was about to turn around to exit the room, he was tackled from behind by john. This caused the gun to go flying across the room. Both men looked at each other and then took off at the same time towards the gun. While both men were wrestling for the gun they were making a loud commotion that could be heard in the kitchen.

What in the world is your brother doing?- thier mom said as her and maryse were walking towards the place where the noise was coming from.

Why would jake be in your room?-she asked as she opened the door.

What is going on here!-she said as she saw both men now standing up still wrestling with the gun. Then it happened.

**BANG!**

Everyone became still and both men dropped the gun. Both men stared at each other terrified of what just happened. Then they heard maryse crying on the ground holding her dead mother in her arms. Then maryse looked up to see the gun on the ground by john's feet and then stared at both men disgusted. John looked down and realized the gun was by his feet and then looked back at maryse.

Maryse..-was all john could get out before maryse took off running. just as maryse got outside john was about to catch up with her, but then a car pulled up with B.K's goons pointed there guns right at john.

Shit!-john said as he took off in the other direction.

Maryse kept running until she couldn't feel her feet anymore and then she ran some more**. **when she finally stopped running she was at a train station. She didn't care where she was going, she just needed to get out of this town. From that point maryse had become an empty shell, she was never going to let anyone in ever again. She had put up a wall that was larger than the great wall of china. From that point she was just looking out for herself, and nobody else.

**FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS **

john was still being chased, and then marc pulled up in his car.

Get in!-marc shouted as he opened the passenger side door. John dived in the car and then marc drove out of there faster than speed racer.

Didn't I tell you to get out of town-yelled an aggravated marc.

I am!, and your taking me, I think it's time we go back to boston.-john said as him and marc drove through the night and didn't stop except for gas and bathroom stops.

So I'm guessing she changed her mind-marc said. John shot a glare towards marc and then put his head in his hands.

I don't want to talk about it-john said.

**ATTENTION!!!**

**THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE SKIPPING YEARS...THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE TAKING PLACE 4 YEARS LATER!**

**JOHN HAD ALREADY MADE IT INTO WWE, AND IT'S AROUND THE START OF HIS RAPPER GIMMICK **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! THANX A BUNCH AND PEACE OUT!**


	10. You Got It Bad

**4 YEARS LATER...**

john get up! you are going to miss your flight!-yelled marc through the hotel bathroom.

John slowly rolled over and grabbed the clock to check the time. Once he saw he had 15 minutes to get ready john groaned and then jumped up to his feet. Once he stretched and let out a loud yawn, he slowly crept over to the bathroom and pounded on the door.

How am I gunna make the flight if your taking so long in the bathroom!-john said.

Well maybe you should have woken up early, and we wouldn't have this problem-marc said as he started opening the bathroom door.

Excuse me if I had a busy night yesterday and I needed some extra time to sleep.-john said as he quickly ran into the bathroom to see marc brushing his teeth.

Ha! It wouldn't have been busy if you didn't bring that ring rat home with you-marc said as he started to rinse his mouth.

To be honest she kind of helped me go to sleep...well no that's a lie she actually kept me up all night, which is what I wanted, I'd rather stay up all night than have a dream about _her _again-said john.

Oh for christ's sake, it has been 4 years and your still not over ma...-marc said as john cut him off.

Let's not mention her name, alright? I'm just gunna take a quick shower then we can go-john said.

Fine-marc said as he started to bring their bags downstairs. _I can't believe he is still thinking about her...that boy has got it bad _marc thought to himself.

A hour later john and marc were sitting in their seats waiting for the flight to take off when brock lesnar walked by and glared at john.

What!?-asked john. Brock didn't say anything, instead he just let out an obnoxious laugh and walked to his seat.

Asshole-john whispered to himself.

John and marc had moved back to boston and john pursued a career in wrestling like he said he would. He had just got his new gimmick as a white rapper, vince had heard john rapping around backstage and he figured he would give it a shot. The old gimmick with him in the biker shorts was really not going anywhere so this was a fresh start. John was in the middle of his fued with brock lesnar, the same brock that had raped maryse. But of course john didn't know this, all he knew was that he was the one that put B.K in the hospital, john really didn't hold that against brock because B.K and john really weren't on speaking terms up to this point, it could do with the fact that B.K tried to have john killed for treason but the main reason was both men felt betrayed by each other. John thought of maryse everyday, he hadn't heard anything about how she was of where she was for that matter. He felt so guilty of what had happened to maryse's mother, he knew it wasn't all his fault, but he also knew if he had just listened to maryse, and stay away that none of that would have happened. The events of that day haunted john in his sleep, so he would just stay up all night long with some random slut to numb the pain. Through out the four years, john tried to move on and he actually dated some decent girls but for some reason the relationships never worked, so he went back to dating whores because after all you can't have a sunny day without a few rainy days...right?

Maryse on the other hand blocked everything out. It's like she was a completely different person, she was no longer the nice and innocent girl that john had once known, but she had become a cold hearted snobby slut. And that is no exaggeration, she didn't care about anyone's feeling except her own and every man that she had been with after john was just a pawn in her game. The only people maryse cared for at this point was Selena and David Rivera. Selena took maryse in when she didn't have a place to stay. Selena was the first person that maryse met in california. Oh did I forget to mention that maryse moved to california...well she did, she figured she would get as far away as possible from new york. Selena was 2 years older than maryse, so that would make her 25. She viewed maryse as a sister she never had. And as for david, well that was Selena's son, he was 8 years old so that meant that she was only 17 when she had him. Maryse had gone back to school to get a degree in business, and it took her all four years to get. She was just beginning her career in modeling, and she posed for playboy once already.

David get down here now and eat your breakfast, or I'm not gunna give you your birthday present!-maryse yelled from the kitchen as she was pouring cereal into a bowl.

Ughh I hate you, did you know that-david said as he came downstairs.

Aww, I love you to-maryse said sarcastically.

Perra(bitch)-daivd said in spanish.

Mouflet(brat)-maryse said in french.

Will you two stop...and david I heard what you said and your lucky I don't wash your mouth out with soap.-selena said.

Hey that's not fair, it's my birthday and she called me a name to...I just don't know what-daivd said as he crossed his arms over his chest and maryse stuck her tongue out at him.

I know it's your birthday and that's why I'm not doing it...and maryse it's not really a fair fight if we don't know what your saying.-she said to maryse.

It is to a fare fight, I can't understand what you guys are saying half the time anyway-maryse said.

Hey hey hey just because you have an attitude with everyone else doesn't mean you can get snobby with me-selena said

oh, hehe sorry, once I get started it's kind of hard to stop.-maryse said as she removed two tickets from her purse and handed them to david.

What are these for?-he asked

it's your birthday present, your mom always tells me how much you like wrestling so I bought you tickets-maryse said.

Awesome!! Wait, are you taking me?-he asked.

I'm sorry but I can't, i got you the tickets now it's your job to get someone to take you...just ask your mom.-maryse said.

Please, can you take me mom?-asked david with puppy dog eyes.

Ughh...maryse why can't you just take him..you are not doing anything important today and you're the one who bought the tickets in the first place.-selena said.

Look I just can't alright-maryse said while giving selena a glare and immediately selena knew it had something to do with maryse's past. Selena didn't know much about what happened to maryse, all maryse told her was that she was hurt by two important men in her life and because of the two men's differences it led to the death of her mother.

Alright fine, I'll try to get off work early-selena said to david.

Yay! I can't believe I'm going to a real wrestling event..this is gunna be so cool!-david said as he finished up his breakfast.

**1 HOUR BEFORE THE START OF WWE SUMMERSLAM......**

John!!!! where the hell are you, I got something to tell ya!-randy orton yelled while running through the halls, until he was stopped by a door that slammed into his face.

Why the hell are you yelling?i'm right here.-john said while trying to contain a laugh after seeing randy on the floor holding his head.

This is the thanks I get for trying to hook you up!-randy said as he got up.

Hook me up with what?-asked john.

With torrie freaking wilson!-randy said.

What? I thought she was going out with billy-said john.

Nope, they just broke up and the word around the locker room is that she has a crush on you-randy said as hit patted john on the shoulder.

Man, I don't know..I'll think about it, right now I gotta get ready for my match-john said.

Oh yeah, you got a mtach with brock..I'd make sure I win if I was you or brock is gonna end up taking your girl again-randy said as he began walking away.

Hold up orton..what do you mean take my girl again?-asked john.

Brock's been telling people how he hooked up with some girl while you were dating her-said randy.

What girl?-john asked becoming more interested.

I don't know.. something with an M in it...he said it was a long time ago before you guys started working here-randy said as he left to leave john by himself. _Could he be talking about maryse? No that's impossible, she said she hated him...theres no way that she would have cheated on me...or would she...oh who cares, that was a long time ago anyway _john thought to himself.

**FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS **

it was 7 o'clock at night and maryse and david were playing connect four in the living room waiting for selena to return to take david to the wrestling event. _Where the hell is she...the show starts in a hour _maryse thought as she beat david for the 5th time in connect four.

My mom isn't coming is she?-david asked with a sad face.

Stop thinking negative, of course she is coming-maryse said. Just then she heard her cell phone go off and when she saw it was selena she went into the next room to answer it.

Where the hell are you, the show starts in an hour and david thinks your not coming-maryse said through the phone.

Well he's right I'm not coming-she said.

What the hell is wrong with you, do you realize how upset he's gunna be-maryse said trying to keep her voice low so david didn't hear.

I know I know, but my boss said that if I left early he would fire me..and you know we need this money, so I was wondering if you could take him.-said selena.

You know I can't do that-maryse said.

Please, I know it reminds you of your past but you have to move on..-selena said.

I have moved on!-maryse said before selena cut her off.

Good then take him!-said selena.

Ughh fine..but you owe me big time-maryse said as she hung up the phone and walked back into the livingroom.

I guess im not going after all huh?-asked david with his head down.

Actually you are because im taking you, so hurry up and put your jacket on so we can go-said maryse.

**FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS **

your on in five cena!-yelled a wwe worker.

As john was walking towards the titantron he saw brock standing there wating to be announced. Up until that point john had been completely focused on the match. But at seeing brock it reminded him of what randy had said to him. And eventually curiosity got the better of john so he had to ask brock about it.

Yo brock!, who is this girl that you are going around telling people that you stole her from me?-asked john who soon became aggravated once he saw brock laughing at him.

I was talking about your little french maid maryse, did you know she was really good in the sack back then, oh wait I forgot..before me she was still a virgin-brock said. It took all the strength in john's body not to knock him out right then and then._ Just 5 more minutes and you get to kick his ass! _John thought to himself. Not only was this match about taking care of business but now it had become personal.

**FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS FFS**

this is awesome! I can't believe you got us front row seats..it gave us the perfect angle to see eddie guerrero do the frog splash off the ladder!-david said all excited.

Yeah that was sweet, but I gotta use the restroom-maryse said while getting up.

You can't go now..up next is the wwe championship match between jo..-was all david could get out before maryse interrupted him.

Look that sounds great but I really have to go...you stay there and don't move.-said maryse as she ran to the restroom.

10 minutes later maryse came back with a pretzel and soda for david and she hadn't even realized the match had already started. John was dominating brock through the whole match and was setting up to preform his finishing move.

Yes yes yes!, john cena is about to win the title-said david. Maryse had to do a double take._ Did I hear him correctly?_ She thought to herself.

Umm who did you say is going to win the title?-she asked a bit uneasy.

I said JOHN CENA...he's only the coolest wrestler alive!..his raps are sooo funny, and he has this move where he goes "you can't see me" which he is doing right now...look!-said david as he pointed to the ring.

Once maryse turned her head her blue eyes were met with the one man she thought she would never see again, and all the feelings she had came flooding back.

As john was about to do the five knuckle shuffle he took a moment to scan the audience like he normally does, when he saw _her. _All his movements became frozen once they locked eyes. It was like the first time they met, only john could see the sadness in hers. And he was pretty sure that his eyes were filled with rage because of what brock had told him, but aside from that john was floating on cloud nine. _God she looks just as beautiful as four years ago _john thought. John came back to reality once felt brock hit him from behind and peform the f5 on him to get the pinfall. As john was rolling around the mat in pain he glanced back up to where maryse was sitting to find that she had left. With what little strength he had left john rolled out the ring and jogged through the backstage area to the parking lot. Once he reached the parking lot he saw a young boy and maryse about to enter a cab.

Maryse!-john yelled running towards the cab. Maryse turned to see john standing in front of her sweaty and out of breath with his shirt still off. She bit her bottom lip as she looked him up and down and then finally stared into his eyes. John had also been checking maryse out when he noticed the small boy standing next to her.

Is that your son?-john asked. _Oh great , here I am looking like a pathetic loser who doesn't know when to move on when she already has her own family _john thought to himself a bit broken heartedly.

No, this is my friends son, david-maryse said as john knelt down to david's size.

Hey david it's nice to meet you-john said as he stuck out his hand which david gladly shook.

It's nice to meet you to...It's a shame that you lost, I really didn't want brock to win-said david. At the mention of brock's name maryse had a flashback of the night she was raped, and then the day after when her mother was killed and she ran away.

How do you know maryse?-daivd asked john.

He doesn't know me, come on it's time to go-maryse intervened as she pushed david into the cab along with herself to leave john standing alone in the parking lot as the cab sped away.

**A/N:LIKE I SAID THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS WILL BE SKIPPING YEARS...SO THE NEXT ONE WILL BE TAKING PLACE 2 YEARS LATER AROUND THE TIME OF THE DIVA SEARCH!!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED...WORDS CAN'T DESCRIBE HOW MUCH I LUV U GUYS....ALSO I HAVE PUT 2 BANNERS UP FOR THIS STORY ON MY PROFILE, SO CHECK THEM OUT IF YOU'D LIKE**

**FOR ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO PUT MY STORY ON ALERTS OR FAVORITES PLEZ REVIEW!!!!**

**THANKS AGAIN 2 EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED...KEEP THEM COMING!!!!!**


	11. uh oh

****

A/N: god its been a long time since i have updated, there is really no excuse except for the fact that im a lazy whore. ummm so yea this story is going on HIATIUS for i dont know how long...i know this chapter doesnt really give any closure but you can just use your imagination on whats gunna happen next. :(

**2 years later...**

Maryse P.O.V

I was about to go on stage in my black bikini for the Miss Hawaiian Tropic contest when I poked my head out from behind the curtain to take one last look at the crowd. I smiled to myself as I saw selena and david in the front row acting like a bunch of fools at a baseball game. They better not embarrass me in front of all these people, because I swear I will act as if I have no idea who they are.

As I turned around I took a quick glance at my competition. They were all mediocre, except for a couple who **might **have a shot, but I'm not to worried...I should have this in the bag. I've been to these competitions before and the prize is always the same...I'll get some stupid tiara and sash and a check for two thousand dollars. Yeah the money sounds great but they make you donate a quarter of it to charity then take taxes out of it so in the end I'm not left with much. But, today is different, there are some people from a bunch of different agencies here and hopefully if they like me I'll get to sign with them.

"CONTESTANT NUMBER 23...MARYSE OUELLET FROM MONTREAL CANADA"-said the announcer.

Well that's me, it's ok I've got this, just stay calm and don't trip. When I walked out I put on the best smile I could offer and started to walk down the runway, then I took a look over to where selena and david were sitting...wow that was a mistake on my part. David was making a funny face like he was eating something sour, which made me giggle. Poor kid is probably bored and now is grossed out by the fact that he saw me in a bikini...he still thinks that girls have **cooties**!

----------------------------------------------------

okayyyyyyyyyyyy, so I won the contest but the agencies didn't really pay any attention to me...they were all interested in this one tall skinny girl. Dam I should have known, all model agencies want these day is the anorexic bitches, I mean I know I'm skinny but those girls make me look like I'm a fat ass.

"Hey girl you did a great job!"-selena said to me with enthusiasm.

"Yea...too bad I can't get a freaking agency to sign me though"- I said which made her frown.

"It's ok, we still like you"-daivd said with a huge grin, which cheered me up a little. Then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder so I turned around.

"Hi my name is chris shennings"-the man said, extending his hand to me.

"It's nice to meet you,I'm maryse ouellet"-I said shaking his hand. Suddenly I felt much better, finally I'm going to get signed to a modeling agency,... oh how wrong I was...

"Yes, well you did a very nice job out there, and I would like to offer you a part in the world wrestling entertain's annual diva search...."-he said, as I immediately recoiled my hand from his and cut him off before he could go any farther.

"I'm sorry but..".-was all I could get out before selena whipped me around and dragged me with her down a hallway.

"I'm sorry sir, just give us a minute to discuss this"-she said as we were walking.

"We are not discussing anything! I don't want anything to do with that company and the people in it!"-I said to her once we got some privacy.

"Maryse, stop being a BRAT! This could be a great opportunity for you to make some good money...just imagine how much david would look up to you, you know he loves wrestling...just leave the past in the past and make the best of everything...besides he is on raw and there is a possibility that you could be put on smackdown"-selena said.(a/n: maryse told selena about her last encounter with john.)

"GOD I hate when you give those great speeches"-I said as I started walking towards the direction of where we came from.

"Wait, so does this mean your gunna take his offer?"-she asked catching up to me.

"Yes"-I said defeated.

By the time we reached david and the man, selena had a huge grin plastered on her face. I on the other hand still had a few questions.

"So have you come to a decision?"-the man asked.

"yes I have, but until I confirm anything...I would like to know what show I will be on".-I asked.

"Well, the contest will be airing on raw-"he said as I glared at selena.

"But **if** you win you will probably be moved to smackdown, because that's where we usually put new talent"-he said.

"Please maryse, it will be sooo cool, you could even get me backstage to some of the shows"-daivid said with puppy dog eyes. Dam those puppy dogs eyes...I swear you can't teach children anything these days, they will just use it against you.

"Okay, you have a deal"-I said extending my hand to the man.

"Good, but I should tell you that it is a **competition** and you aren't guaranteed a win"-he said.

"Even better, I love me some competition."-I said with a smirk.

"That's a good quality to have in this business....meet me tomorrow for lunch and we'll work out all the details"-he said.

"Absolutely, thank you"-I said. God I can't believe I'm doing this...if I'm going through with this than I'm dragging selena along with me.

John's P.O.V 

"HELLS YES!!! do you know what time of year it is buddy?"-randy asked me.... _it's time for some no talent bimbo's to get a chance to be in the wwe. I mean it's just absolutely __**ridiculous!**__ All they have to do is win some contest and they are in, meanwhile I had to work my ass off to get where I am! Of course I know what time of year it is!...at least they are hot..._

"Yes randy...it summer time cuz it's about to get HOT up in here!"-I said sarcastically.

"Dam straight...did you hear who's hosting it this year?"-he asked.

"No...who?"-I asked, not that I really care.

"The miz...that lucky muthafucker"-he said.

"How the hell can they let him host it?? He should be **in** that contest not hosting, he is the biggest DIVA ever."-I said... Okay yeah so I don't like the kid...but I don't think ANYONE does.

"Haha that was a good one, I gotta tell the guys that joke....now come on lets go check out the contestants"-he said opening my locker room door and walking out.

"Hold up!"-I said hopping on one foot towards the door, trying to get my shoe on.

No P.O.V

As randy was walking backwards still laughing at the sight of cena trying to get his shoe on, he accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh...I'm sorry I should really watch where I'm going"-he said offering a hand to the girl on the ground.

"That's ok, there was no harm done"-she said dusting herself off.

"Hi I'm selena.....and oh my god! Your randy orton!"-she said starstruck.

"Yes I am!, it's very nice to meet you...are you here for the diva search?"-he asked.

"Ha, me?...nah, although that would be awesome! I love wrestling, but I'm just not into the whole celebrity thing and all...."-selena kept rambling on while randy was in a trance.

_Wow this girl is sooo beautiful-_he thought. Then his thoughts were broken when he heard the one name that john would always talk about.

"...but my friend is in it, her name is maryse ouellet"-selena said.

"Wait, what did you say her name was?"-asked randy.

"maryse ouellet...why?"-said selena.

"Uh oh..."-said randy knowing this couldn't be good.

If randy didn't know by now that this was going to be trouble, than he was an idiot. John had told randy everything, and I mean **everything **about what happened with him and maryse.

"What's that suppose to mean?"-asked selena.

"What the hell randy, didn't I tell you to hold up!"-said a male voice coming towards them. Then selena turned around to realize it was JOHN CENA.

"Uh oh..."-she said finally realizing what randy was so worried about.

"Why do you two look like you just found out that today is Armageddon?"-asked john as he raised one eyebrow in confusion. Just then, maryse appeared walking down the hallway dragging david by the arm.


End file.
